


When The War Is Over

by WildHoneyProse



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, rexsoka, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: Set during Season 7 Episode 11 "Shattered" - Rex leaves to take the call from Coruscant. Ahsoka takes the time alone to lean into the force and reconnect with those she has missed so much. What she discovers is more than she had ever dared to hope.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 29
Kudos: 126





	When The War Is Over

Ahsoka watched as Rex retreated, leaving her alone on the Resolute's bridge, staring out into the endless blue of hyperspace. She had always loved that mesmerizing blue. It was peaceful. Beautiful even, the way it swirled out into oblivion. She closed her eyes and reached out into the force, letting its light and weight calm her. Ahsoka brushed past the life forces teaming on the planets passing by, felt the bright light of her Jedi family, and soaked in the warm welcome of her men. Men who had received her back without question, willing to follow her, ready to die for her.

It had been so long since she had felt the force signatures of her men, her brothers, pressing in on her on all sides, making her feel safe, protected, _not alone._ They had always been a bright light in the force, the light she had relied on to guide her when the darkness of war had threatened to swallow her whole. _And oh, had she missed them._

All those cold, lonely nights, closed off from the force, from her family, began to fade as she leaned into their light, opening herself up to soak in the hope that was radiating off of them. The more she opened herself, the more she was drawn to one presence, in particular, shining bright and pure, full of purpose, and goodness, and confidence. She leaned into the familiar presence a bit more. It felt calm, like waters after the rain; steady, like the rolling tide and strong like a raging river. It was as familiar as the beating of her own heart, and yet, different somehow… as if she were feeling it for the millionth time and the first time all at once. 

Ahsoka tried to shift her attention, but his steady presence held her fast as if it were calling to her, drawing her in, unwilling to let her go. So she let it pull her in, surrendering to the warmth and light and… _love_ that welcomed her. 

Her eyes flew open as she retreated, feeling as though she had seen something she should never have. _Did he really… love her_ ? Though he was not usually one to let his guard down, he hadn't bothered to shield his pleasure at her return and had been more open the past few days than ever before. She was afraid to let herself believe it, it was too much, too wonderful, yet there it was, as clear as the blue space swirling outside the viewport in front of her. Rex _loved_ her. He was _in love_ with her. Ahsoka didn't know what to do with that knowledge. Rex had always been her rock, the one steady, calming presence in the chaos of her life. He was her best friend, her confidant, the one she respected and loved more than any other in the galaxy. But he had always been so out of reach, so unattainable, that she had resolved long ago to love him from a distance.

Her train of thought was suddenly shattered by an overwhelming emotion pulsing through the force. _Joy._ Joy like she had never felt before swelling around her like a soaring melody. 

The door to the bridge wooshed open, and she turned in time to see Rex running toward her.

"It's over!" he shouted, his usually stoic facade nowhere in sight. "The war is over! General Kenobi... He killed Grievous! It's over, Ahsoka! We won!"

She could hardly believe what she was hearing, but Rex's excitement and smile assured her that she was not dreaming. Her shields were still low enough for the wave of joy rolling off her troops to sweep her up and carry her away. 

Ahsoka surged forward, throwing her arms around Rex's neck and hugging him tightly. His arms wove around her waist in response, pulling her close. Before she even realized what she was doing, she pulled back just enough to press her lips against his. Rex stiffened in her arms, and she froze as she realized what she was doing. Pulling back slowly, cautiously, she looked up into his shocked and confused eyes and mumbled, "Rex… I am so sorr -" 

She wasn't able to finish the thought, though, as Rex pulled her back into his chest, leaned in, and kissed her deeply. The love, passion, and desire rolling off of him were almost enough to overwhelm her. She let herself get lost in the moment, leaning into his strength and reaching up to thread her fingers through his short blond hair. Finally, she pulled back, flushed and dizzy, and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you, Rex," she breathed, closing her eyes, savoring his nearness.

"I love you too, Soka."

She had longed for this for longer than she cared to admit, but now that it was happening, it was far better than anything she had ever dared hope for. All at once, every cold, lonely night spent so far from him drifted away into distant memory, and she could finally let herself believe that she didn't have to be alone anymore.


End file.
